Wanting More
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 9/100: Pain. Genesis always found himself wanting more. Genesis/Sephiroth. Yaoi.


9/100 Pain - Genesis/Sephiroth  
I was feeling a little bored, so whats more fun than freaky sadist Genesis? Based of that lovely chap, the Marquis Du Sade - the sorta guy you want to invite round your grannie's for a spot of afternoon tea...

**

* * *

**

Pain

Wanting More

Maybe it was the blood that was spilt that was his favourite part or maybe it was the addictive, bittersweet sensation that coursed through his veins when his lover screamed out in the height a painful pleasure. Whatever it was, Genesis always found himself wanting more.

He was the one to tear away Sephiroth's innocence, which was the first taste of just how sweet dominance really tasted. Since that night, he'd pushed the younger man into going further and further until he screamed so loud he had to be gagged and then all he could do was let hot, salty tears flow to chiselled, porcelain cheeks. Nothing was more beautiful when scarlet diluted into such tears in the bed sheets below them.

Genesis always found himself wanting more.

He stood at the foot of the bed – in some shady motel far away from his snotty-nosed neighbour's ears – watching as Sephiroth lay before him. Those cold feline eyes focused hard on Genesis as he ran his hand rhythmically over his heated length. The redhead had forced him not to close his eyes and not to turn away because he loved the strain it put on Sephiroth's mind, and how his expression contorted with fear as he caught the glimmer of the blade that was twitching impatiently in Genesis' right hand.

The promise of such pain was deliciously exciting but he didn't want to give into Genesis for he knew that wasn't what the elder wanted – or needed – it was always so hard to see a divide between the two.

Genesis watched, unaffected by the happenings before him; his eyes were smouldering azure, watching like a hawk to see any falters in Sephiroth's actions.

The sight was divine.

Long silver hair rain like waterfalls down the bed's feather pillows and continued down, splitting into streams to be lost in the crease of the linens. Lean, milky white hips rose to his own touch only to buckle and he would fall back, releasing an extensive and haunting moan into the otherwise silent air.

Windows were shut and curtains were drawn, the only light came from a series of candles that rested on the bedside. Genesis loved the candles because he saw only fire equal to him in hunger. That, and if he knew nothing better than to pour the hot wax along the slender dips of muscle that run along the younger's stomach.

He wetted his lips before ever so slowly climbing up onto the bed and kneeling between Sephiroth's parted legs. The man himself was quickly coming up to his release and the strain of Genesis' instruction was written vividly across his face.

It made a smile crease the redhead's lips and he broke away from green eyes to stare as Sephiroth's left hand moved at a lightning pace, teamed with short cries before Genesis lunged down at took the head of the man's throbbing cock past his lips and forcefully brought the man to an exhausting orgasm.

The hips that had rose to meet with the moist warmth sank back into the mattress, leaving Genesis enough time to swallow before glancing to his lover to check that his eyes were firmly jammed shut. A smirk past his lips, dark and lustful. He roughly threw the dazed man over, and, starting at the small of his back, made to place a series of soft kisses along his spine.

Sephiroth knew better than to trust such a seemingly loving gesture.

At first, through his trace, the cold metal felt welcome against his skin but as soon as it started cutting into tired nerves, he writhed underneath the smaller man, but still was incapacitated by the extent of his ecstasy. He gripped tightly onto a pillow that had been threatening to suffocate him and moaned loudly into it. He could barely make out Genesis' laughter over his racket, and he could feel the redhead's hot tongue dancing along the 6-inch slash on his back. After a few minutes, the elder pulled back, preferring to run his hand along the still bleeding wounds (over the elapsed time he'd broken more ashen flesh) and then glided than hand over his own hard member, leaving it slick with a crimson warmth.

Sephiroth shivered as the remaining hand gripped tightly onto his left hip, pulling him back as the other was coated in more moisture. He pushed back, as only he should, on the three fingers that drove inside him – he'd gotten use to such actions by the redhead, not that he really knew any different anyway.

As always, not much time was spent on preparation, leaving Sephiroth feeling uncomfortably anxious about the time when Genesis would break through the walls they separated them in an instant. As always, Genesis left no time for an extended contemplation, for within a spilt second of removing his fingers he took up place snugly inside Sephiroth's lithe body without letting the latter even take a breath.

And Sephiroth thought that would be it, the fool.

The routine was set in stone, Genesis would be spent after his release – not even he had endlessly amounts of vindictiveness to spout out at any time of day no matter that he may like to think.

But, Genesis always found himself wanting more.

Without thinking, he reached forwards, over the bleeding mess he made of Sephiroth's back, leaning over ruby-stained platinum to grab one of the candles.

The screams that followed would have woken the dead if there were anything but them within miles of this place.

Nothing could be more painful than having boiling hot wax being poured into fresh cuts as you're being fucked so hard into a bed that was far less than comfortable.

But, Sephiroth should've guessed by now, it wasn't the sex that Genesis was addicted to.


End file.
